


Blue Fire

by TinyButDeadly (Sigery97)



Series: Voltron's Favorite Paladin [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied Black paladin Keith, Lion Swap, Post Season 2, Red is still super gay for Blue, Successful lion swap, They are adopting a human together now, Written before season 3, red paladin lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigery97/pseuds/TinyButDeadly
Summary: After watching the trailer/teaser for season 3 and seeing Lance in Red's seat. I had to.





	Blue Fire

“I swear if you hurt him-”

“ _Blue_ ,” Red interrupted.

“Take care of him,” Blue whispered.

“I will. He will always be yours, but I will protect him till this is over,” Red promised, gently nuzzling the other lion.

 

\--

 

“She won’t eat you,” Keith said, keeping his tone level as he looked Lance in the eye. “Just go bond with her,” he commanded.

Lance sighed, turning towards the lion of fire. He squared his shoulders and walked forward. This was only temporary, and Blue had (grievingly) given him her blessing. The team was watching, _Red_ was watching; he couldn’t show weakness. She won’t hurt him, but he still had to be the one to convince her, win her over. How? Lance had no idea. Keith ‘protected’ Red from sentries and launched them (and himself) into space. Weather Red had been impressed or just pitied him really hadn’t mattered once they fought together. 

“Hey Rover,” Lance heard someone say with his voice. Opening his eyes (when had he closed them?), he saw Coran and himself walking away from the bridge. “Wait,” the other Lance paused, turning back around, “Where’s Pidge?” The Rover look-a-like had just attached to the crystal, the lights going from teal to red with a beeping noise steadily getting louder. Lance watched himself whip around to jump towards Coran. “Coran, look out!” Lance had knocked into Coran’s back just as the Rover bomb exploded. Coran ended up just before the doorway, out of the area affected by the explosion.

Lance screwed his eyes closed, remembering the intense pain from that. “Shiro, wake up. It’s me, Pidge.” Lance was confused. He wasn’t Shiro. Shiro was missing and he was by no means-a metallic clang noise followed by Pidge’s yell opened Lance’s eyes to see her being pulled away by Sendak’s giant claw. Sendak said something, but Lance couldn’t hear anything over the blood rushing through his ears as all his eyes could focus on was Pidge’s pained face. Sendak turned around as Keith and Allura rushed into the room. With a sudden surge of energy, Lance lifted his arms, bayard forming by pure will. He shot, hitting Sendak in the back and allowing Pidge to roll free. Then he flopped back, ready for a long nap.

Flashes of Lance’s time on the planet with the Baku and the Mermaids passed by his eyes; him fighting and outmaneuvering with the guards, fighting Hunk and freeing him from the mind control, the chase with the Baku that ended in success when he didn’t hesitate to try out Blue’s new present. Then he was in the mall, getting everyone on Kaltenecker for a much safer landing. In Beta Traz, getting that face scan in an instant, jumping up to defend the yupper, shooting to free Slav from the galra.

“Let’s go down swingin’,” Lance said in their battle against mecha Zarkon.

Lance was back in the hangar, everyone was watching him. Red’s barrier dropped. Another image appeared before his eyes; the first time they had fought the gladiator. Embarrassingly Lance lost his gun and was getting his butt kicked. Then he got thrown into Keith, both of them hitting the floor. The image was quickly replaced with Lance looking angry- “We are switching places right now!”

Lance felt warm metal under his fingertips, finding he had walked up to Red unconsciously. He looked up at her jaw, unsure of what to do next. He glanced back at the others, Keith looked a bit surprised, the others looked almost proud. “Let’s show that Mullet what we can do,” an unfamiliar voice spoke to Lance. “Blue fire burns much hotter than regular fire. Burn brighter. Turn any doubts to ashes. Keep the spirit of Voltron burning until the universe is safe again.”

“Sap.”

“Shut up Blue. He’s technically mine for a while.”

“For battles yeah. Lance is still mine at night. You can come cuddle with us though.”

Lance fought a smile. This turned out a lot better than he had thought last night. Even if he was ‘switching’ lions, Blue was sticking around. Good thing, because Lance needed to catch up on his missed beauty sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent most of my time writing this skipping around episodes of Voltron to find stuff for Lance. For as impulsive as we see Lance, a lot of it is related to his pride or proving himself. He really only relies on 'instincts' to protect the others or when he doesn't have time to weigh his options (which okay kind of happens a lot).
> 
> So successful lion swap, but the court ruled Red and Blue have joint custody of Lance... depending on how quickly Red forgives Keith, he may get in the custody mess and drag Black into it as well


End file.
